War in the North
by BrownEyedGirl87
Summary: While the Fellowship of the Ring journeyed Middle Earth, another group of heroes with their story untold would change Middle Earth and the evil that roams it forever. Join Eradan, Andriel, Farin, Miliel, and Silran as they journey to stop the forces of Agandaur, Sauron's cruelest ally. Elladan/OC Elrohir/OC (Fellowship will be in it as well, they will meet them in some chapters)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own LOTR or the video game 'War in the North'. Author- ACGamer owns Silran and I own Miliel.

**Chap. 1 Bree**

The silver droplets hit the dark shingles and fall onto the cobble street below. The dim lighting from the houses barely reflects on the muddy puddles of water. It wasn't regular to see an elf, two rangers, and a dwarf walk on the roads of Bree, nor was it regular to see hobbits either. One of the rangers, Eradan, walked down the street casually with his bow strapped on his back and his long sword in its scabbard leading the group. Only a couple of people were out, and if they were outside, they were under the roof of their home on the porch, or under some other kind of cover watching the mysterious group of four walk by.

"It's depressing," The dwarf, Farin, stated holding his axe watching everyone who watched them. The rain made a 'tapping' noise on his helmet, which was the only sound the group could hear.

The rain would soon run down the helmet and onto his face, then his thick beard. The rain was also falling on the other ranger, Silran's, brown hair.

Her traveling boots walked through the puddles causing the soles of the boots to be muddy and even more tarnished than the beginning of their journey.

Out of all of them, the two elves, Andriel and Míliel, were the only ones who wear a cloak which covers their long hair making everyone jealous.

"Eradan, do you know where you are going?" Silran asked staring at the back or Eradan's head watching the rain drops run down his blonde hair.

"Of course I know." He said reassuringly never looking back at the group. Farin sighed and began to pull out his pipe.

"What are you trying to do?" Silran asked Farin who finished lighting his pipe. He looked up and raised the pipe towards her face with his short arm.

A small gust of wind blows the smoke of the pipe towards Miliel's face making her cough. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Farin said.

"How are you going to use it in the pouring rain?" He stopped his process and looked up at the elf.

"I might as well try. Everyone here could use one; think about how happier this place would be." Silran hit Farin's helmet and he chuckled still trying to light the pipe.

"Here we are," Eradan announced. The group looks up at the green sign with a white horse on it and white writing on the bottom. "The Prancing Pony." He proceeded walking to the tavern while the group trailed behind him. There were hay bales on the side, a wagon with a horse in the back, and a door on the left. Eradan stopped in front of the door causing the group to bump in to each other.

"Remember we are here to meet Aragorn, not to get drunk." Eradan said.

"I'm not going to drink." Andriel said walking to the door.

"I wasn't talking to you." He said looking at Farin. Farin shrugged and went next to Andriel putting his hand on the door.

"It is a tavern Eradan." Farin pushed the tavern's wooden door open and the group entered. When they walk in, the quieting talking almost mumbling ceases and the attention is on them. Eradan, Andriel, and Miliel walked straight while Silran and Farin went to the left of the tavern. After they separate, the talking resumes once more except this time the mumbling is like small murmuring.

"Now you can use your pipe." Silran tells Farin who sits down on a bench. He smiles and gladly pulls out his pipe and begins to light it again. When Silran looks at him again he is already smoking it with a grin on his face.

"Did you see where Miliel went?" Silran asks her friend. "Yes she's with the other two."

Silran then moved to the fireplace and pulled off her boots. The heat of the fire rushed to her cold wet feet making her let out a small breath of relief. Putting her boots next to the fire so they can dry off, she leans against the wall next to the hearth and relaxes with the comforting heat of the flames causing her to nod off. Farin was wrapped up in his smoking feeling relaxed and calm; this had been the longest time since the journey began. He started to close his eyes but saw a dark figure in front of him. Realization hit him and he looked up to see a hobbit standing over him with a huge grin on his face.

"Tell me dwarf, would you like to play a game of riddles?" He asks leaning over in Farin's face. Farin, on purpose, puffed smoke in his face causing the hobbit to cough.

"It depends Halfling, with whom am I playing with?" The hobbit has an angry look on his face, but soon it disappeared and he sat down next to Farin.

"I prefer being called hobbit, dwarf. And you are playing with me. So what say you?" The hobbit asks. Farin gave him a strange look; he knew this was for money… On the other hand he needed some anyway.

"Sure. Ask away. 10 silver pieces." He said. The hobbit smiles and tosses a bag onto the table making a jingling noise.

"I didn't say anything about money being involved." The hobbit says raising a brow.

"It'll make the game more…interesting." Farin had said. The hobbit liked Farin out of all the people he had ever met.

"I agree. Let's begin. 'The more of these you take the more you leave behind.'" The hobbit said. Farin smiled and puffed more smoke.

"Footsteps." Farin said rolling his eyes. "Too easy." The hobbit smirked.

"'It belongs to you, but your friends use it more than you do. What is it?'" He asked. This one took Farin sometime to think before the answer came to him.

"My name. Come on hobbit is this all you got?" Farin asks jokingly.

"'By night they come without being called, by day they are gone without being stolen. What are they?" He asked.

"Stars." A voice said. The hobbit looked to his right and Eradan was in front of them with Andriel and Miliel standing next to him.

"Hey you cheated. This game is between me and the dwarf." The hobbit said angrily to Eradan.

"It's alright. I was winning anyway," Farin said laughing. "Money if you please." The hobbit tossed him the bag and walked out the tavern in anger.

"So what did Aragorn say?" Farin asked. Eradan quickly put his hand against Farin's mouth covering his whole head almost.

"He told us to call him Strider not Aragorn." He whispered to Farin. Farin nodded his head and Eradan took his hand off of Farin's mouth.

"Anyway, what did he say?"

"He told us that we need to go to Formost." Eradan said.

"Do we have to go now? Can we stay the night? We travelled all day and this place is actually not outside with only a fire to keep us warm." Farin requested. They all were tired Eradan had to admit, the bags beneath their eyes showed it and he saw Silran sleeping next to the fire.

"Fine. Who is paying?"

"That'll be me laddie." Farin held the bag and pushed back Eradan to walk over to the owner. Eradan watched as Farin poured the bag into his hand and hands the owner some coins. He walks back breathing out smoke from the pipe.

"I asked for the cheapest room which has four beds, one of us will have to share." Eradan hit Farin's helmet.

"I think that smoke is getting to your head; the cheapest room?"

"Well, this is my money and I'm not spending it all." Farin protested.

"Fair enough, Farin lead the way." Andriel said. Farin walked past them and up a set of stairs with Andriel following. Eradan stayed turning to look at Silran who was getting up with the help of Miliel and putting on her boots. "Thanks Miliel." Miliel nods with a tired a smile and starts to go up the stairs.

"We got a room?" Silran asks tiredly. Eradan nods his head as he follows her up the staircase. While they were walking, Silran missed a step and Eradan caught her with his arm. He looked at her and saw her eyes were closing, "Can you-" "Don't need to ask." He carries her rest of the way up and when they arrive at a hallway, he turned to his right and saw a door wide open. He entered and saw Andriel and Farin had fallen asleep on a bed, and Miliel was asleep lying back on a cushioned chair. Eradan shut and locked the door behind him and went over to a bed to lay Silran down. He looked at her and walked over to the last available bed and collapsed onto it knowing it would be a long day tomorrow.

**A/N: Hey everyone, you maybe thinking I have a lot of LOTR stories, but you can never have too much fanfics for LOTR! The inspiration came from my sister ACGamer and we'll be taking turns writing this story. It's based on the video game 'War in the North' and the LOTR movie, and books. A blend of all of that. I hope you enjoyed first chapter, Please follow, favorite, and review tell us what you think! :) **

**-BrownEyedGirl87 and ACGamer**

**_P.S: We added a quick character description below:_**

Silran: **(OC)** Dunedain, Ranger of the North, fights with duel weapons and somewhat archery but prefers sword combat. Light brown hair, green eyes. Close with Miliel. Wants revenge on Agandaur and to help the Rangers.

Eradan: **(Video Game Character)** Son of Baranor, Dunedain, Ranger of the North, master at archery and sword combat. Light dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes. Committed to his duty of being a Ranger.

Andriel: **(Video Game Character)** Elven lore-master, taught by Elrond himself but isn't a scholar, uses staff combat and swords, uses healing arts and magic. Immortal. Long brown hair, light blue eyes. Friends with Elrond's sons. A bit curious but willing to help for greater good.

Farin: **(Video Game Character)** Dwarf, a champion of the dwarf-realm of Erebor, fought at Battle of the Five Armies, lived in Iron Hills when Smaug came as a child, axe, all melee weapons, and crossbow combat. Red-brown beard, brown eyes. Close friends with Silran and Miliel. Naturally courageous and determined.

Miliel- **(OC)** A wise, loyal, and kind elleth who lived during the time of the Fall of Gondolin when Glorfindel slayed the Mighty Balrog. She is the quietest one of the group, sometimes she'll go days without speaking, but she doesn't do it rudely, it's her personality and is natural for her. Her companions know her well and like that about her. A master at archery and throwing knives, has long light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She is sweet and ready for anything that comes their way, and willing to protect her friends before herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap. 2 Fornost**

The dead tall grass swayed in the wind brushing the old dust off the ruins of Fornost. The remains of the old northern fortress were abandoned and are believed to be haunted by the race of men. The old stone pillars that once greatly stood tall were knocked down along with many of the walls and towers that held up the fortress. Only until Agandaur, no one had inhabited the fortress for a thousand years, and it was the group's occupation to make sure the forces were pushed out.

"I don't like the looks of this place. Seems eerie." Farin says looking at his surroundings along with everyone else.

Andriel looks down at the dwarf with a small grin but quickly hides it, "Do you believe in ghosts, Farin?" Farin looks up at the she-elf and turns pale, "No, I do not lass! Don't waste your time trying to frighten me, try it on Miliel." The said elleth looks toward the two and shakes her head no, and joins Eradan in soft conversation with Silran.

Andriel laughs amused, "I will not frighten Miliel, besides, she believes in ghosts." And with that she walks faster to join the other three leaving Farin behind, frozen in his place.

"Pffft, elves and their beliefs on the world, healthy eating, and ghosts." The dwarf grumbles and goes to join them. Approaching the rocky steps, they make their way up to the fortress. Andriel touches a singed arrow and gets up.

"I see no sign of orcs." She states to Eradan.

"These ruins could hide a large army. We might even now be under the gaze of unfriendly eyes." Eradan says in a low tone.

"Well… we came to provide a distraction for Aragorn, and we're walking in the front door to Fornost, how proper." Silran laughs until she stops, seeing Miliel string an arrow to her bow slowly and taking aim and releasing the arrow. The arrow hits the chest of an orc who lets out an ear piercing scream falling to the ground dead. The group now has all their weapons out and ready to fight.

"Let me have him!" Farin shouts running towards the last standing orc, he slices the orc with his axe, the orc crumples to the ground and Farin triumphantly pulls the axe out of the orc.

"Let's move forward!" Farin exclaims to the group. They follow the dwarf's lead with their boots crunching the dead grass beneath them.

Four orcs are hunched over surrounding an old stone fountain in the middle of the courtyard. Eradan fires an arrow penetrating one of the orc's head; they all turn around and shriek alerting their presence.

Silran with her dual swords raised, runs to an orc and slices it through its body and neck. The orc grabs his neck as the black blood seeps through his fingers and he falls on his knees. Andriel fights the last two orcs with her staff stabbing one orc with the bottom end and clubbing the other orcs head. "Let's keep moving! I sense more!" Andriel shouts following Miliel who is taking lead running up the steps.

Now in a different part of the fortress, orcs swarm towards the company. Some armed with bows and arrows and others swords, Miliel strings two arrows and releases them having them fly far and each one hitting an orc in the eye. Eradan with his two handed sword cuts off a leg of an orc archer, sending the leg flying and hitting the ground; the group advanced forward fighting more orcs along the way with Farin having blotches of the black orc blood covered on him.

They stopped at an empty chamber with columns in the middle wrapping around the center of the room; Silran looked down and saw no steps so she jumped down with Eradan, Farin, Andriel, and Miliel following her lead. They all scattered throughout the chamber until a growl echoed from another entrance. Farin walked over to the dark corridor only to hear loud banging footsteps move closer to him.

"Troll.." Miliel whispers to herself getting an arrow ready.

"Troll!" Farin announced. He moved out of the corridor and back with the group who all had their weapons out and ready. The troll was wearing light armor and carried a stone hammer large enough to knock down a column. Andriel ran up to the troll and stabbed her staff into its toe causing a howl of pain shaking the chamber. The rest of the group attacked with Eradan and Miliel firing arrows at its head and Farin, Silran, and Andriel swinging at its feet and legs.

The troll finally collapses to the ground of stone. Giving the final blow, Farin raises his axe and embeds it into the trolls head. "He's gone for good."

There was a short silence until Eradan quickly turned his head to the left, "Someone's coming."

They all look around the empty chamber looking for who they are sensing. Now having all of their weapons drawn, they turn around hearing the footsteps approach them.

They raise their weapons when two people show up, two ellon, with their weapons aimed at them.

The two elves quickly lower their weapons and the one with a helmet and a sword speaks, "Besting a troll in combat…"

The other with no helmet and a bow and arrow adds, "That is no small feat, friends."

"Elladan and Elrohir," Andriel announces feeling relieved as well as the rest of the group. They put away their weapons.

"It would appear that we are on the same side." Elrohir sheathes his sword.

"Perhaps we could be of assistance to each other." Elladan says looking at the group.

Silran takes note that they look alike despite the one wearing a helmet, but as they step closer she can see more clearly that they could be twins.

"Allow us to offer a hand." Elrohir kneels looking down at us letting out his hand.

Eradan goes first taking Elrohir's offered hand and gets pulled up. Farin looks up at the three women left standing with him.

"Ladies first?" Silran grins down at him. Farin considers than shakes his head, "Nah." The dwarf walks to the wall and looks up at Elrohir in the eyes, "I can't believe I'm doing this," he says taking the elf's hand.

"Neither am I." Elrohir glares down at the dwarf pulling him up. "Andriel, tis' great seeing you again," Elrohir smiles losing the glare in his eyes towards the dwarf.

Andriel smiles back with an unknown glint in her eyes and takes Elrohir's offered hand.

"She really knows a lot of people." Silran softly whispers to Miliel. Her eyes then stray to the elf next to Elrohir. _Eliden?_ She couldn't remember what Andriel said. But she is wondering why he isn't helping his brother pull us up. The ellon she is looking at notices her staring at him, after Silran sees a bloodied cloth on his shoulder area. _He has a hurt arm._ What happens next that she didn't expect was him about to set down his bow and extend his hand out for her to take.

Before she could react and before Elladan made any more motion that she could come to him, she hears Eradan call her name and she goes to take his hand and he pulls her up. Elrohir then extends his hand down one last time to Miliel and lifts her up easily. After she is pulled up, she nods her thanks to the elf and starts walking toward the other side of the fortress. She feels a pull to go over there…

"What is wrong Miliel?" Farin walks up behind her.

Miliel looks down at the dwarf and back to the corridor that travels from outside to inside, "At first I felt an unknown feeling take over in me and it steered me to this direction. I hear someone or something crying for help. We are definitely not done here yet."

Farin nods, "Let's go tell the others. They are just greeting each other with those elves." Miliel rolls her eyes, "I am an elf Farin."

"Yes you are, but you are a different one. In a good way. And Miliel, it is nice hearing your voice from time to time." He smiles up at her and she gives him a small smile back. She's grateful to have a friend like Farin and the rest of her companions. She trusts her companions with all her heart.

"Well met my friends." Andriel speaks first to the twins. "We were told we might find you here. I am truly glad to see you." The twins bow their head to her with small smiles before she continues. "Allow me to introduce my companions—"

Farin interrupts her, "Andriel. I followed Miliel to see what she was doing, she believes there is more. This isn't the time for greeting now I'm afraid. She senses help. We must start moving as soon as we can."

The twins looked at the dwarf and the elleth next to him, Elladan speaks, "We shall come as well."

Eradan nods to them and looks at the rest of his group, "Let's start moving now. Can you lead the way Miliel?" She nods and starts walking back with everyone following after her with weapons drawn.

They go down the corridor leading inside following Miliel silently until they come to a stop next to some columns and a huge open room.

"Is this where you heard it?" Andriel asks Miliel who shakes her head. The quiet elleth picks up a loose stone and throws it to the center. As the stone hits the stone floor, it makes an echo in the room and below the floor. The floor then crashes down loudly with dust everywhere.

"It is a trapdoor." Elrohir states glancing at Miliel who started walking to the trapdoor and looked down it.

"How did she sense its hollowness?" Eradan asked anyone, but Silran answered, "You should know her by now, she's Miliel. She's quiet, therefore she can hear so much more." She starts following Miliel who jumped down into the hole. Everyone else quickly followed after.

After they were all in the pit, they follow Miliel down the dark and dimly lit corridor.

Elladan's eyes darken, "I smell orc." Sure enough, when they came out the corridor, there were orcs everywhere running towards them. Quickly they all broke out into fighting.

While Silran was fighting her opponents, she couldn't help letting her eyes widen at how _violent and brutal _the twins fought. Every orc they touched, they made sure they received the hardest blow to ensure they wouldn't come back to life. Sure that's how everyone fought, including her. But not the way the twins do it.

**A/N: Hey, this chapter was pretty long I had to stop it here. Hooray the cute twins are in! And for those of you who are the gamers or I guess everyone: the timeline was kind of changed. My sister and I planned it out like if it was turned into a movie and not a video game. I'll explain it more when the next chap is posted, I don't want to spoil it. The next chapter should be up soon! :) Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**-ACGamer and BrownEyedGirl87**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews, followers, and favoriters!**

**Chap. 3: Fornost, Part 1**

Silran slices an orc's throat and kicks him down. "Miliel, did you find whatever you're looking for?" She shouts to her friend who dodged an arrow and looks up a set of stairs. Eradan makes it next to her and helps her kill the last of the orcs.

"Up the stairs!" Eradan calls following Farin and Miliel.

When they make it up, they go into a room that leads back up to outside. Eradan jumps up first and the twins make it up after him.

Elladan pulls up Andriel and Farin, as Eradan pulls up Silran, and Elrohir pulls up Miliel.

They all turn their heads to the sound of orcs yelling, and an eagle screeching. Elladan and Elrohir hide behind a column, and the others follow their lead behind columns of their own.

Elladan stands behind it in utter amazement and horror, "Brother, they imprisoned a Great Eagle!"

The Great Eagle stands chained to a large stone in the center of a field surrounded by orcs that are prodding him. He snaps angrily at the orcs that are closer to him, who are attempting to stab him with their spears.

"We can't just stand here, let's free him!" Farin announces to everyone.

As soon as the dwarf spoke, they all came out from behind the columns and jumped down, with weapons ready, onto the grassy field. The orcs notice the group making them stop attacking the eagle for a moment. The eagle calms down at the sight of the group, and glancing down to the orc not paying attention, the eagle snatches him with his beak, picking him up and beating him around killing him.

Farin charges at the orcs who starts rushing towards them all, with weapons brandished. His size compared to theirs made him look like no match for them, but three orcs were already dead and with a bloody axe in his hand, he proceeds to begin finishing them.

Everyone else follows cutting down other orcs as well; the foul smell of the black blood of orc fills the air and stains the dead grass below. Elladan takes his sword and cuts through the four chains that hold down the fowl.

Once the last chain is broken, the eagle outstretches his grand wings and takes off leaving a feather on ground. Everyone watches it soar while Miliel picks up the golden feather and hides it in a pouch.

The eagle then changes its course and heads back in their direction.

"What is the eagle doing?" Silran asks aloud.

"Is he going to attack us?!" Farin asks gripping his axe tightly. They all take their weapons out, except for Elrohir, who stands still as the eagle draws closer.

"Put your axe away, dwarf. He isn't attacking," Elrohir says to Farin who stares in confusion.

The eagle sweeps past them with his talon almost touching Elladan's helmet, and lands on a stone slab behind the group.

"I thank you, friends. Without your timely arrival, my death would have been slow…but certain," The eagle says. Eradan moves forward putting his sword in his scabbard.

"No need for thanks. We are happy to cheat the Orcs of their sport. But who are you?" Eradan asks.

"I'm called Beleram. My home is in the Misty Mountains and I serve Gwaihir, Lord of Eagles. Who is it I have to thank for my rescue?" The Great Eagle, Beleram, asks.

"I am Eradan, one of the Dunedain of the North, as well as one of my companions, Silran. My other confidants are Andriel, Miliel, Farin, and the sons of Lord Elrond of the Valley of Imladris."

"Then I am indebted to you, Eradan of the Dunedain, and to your friends." Beleram replies.

"What brought you here to Fornost?" Eradan asks.

"I often range far across the lands of the north, gathering news for Gwaihir, my lord. When I activity here in long abandoned Fornost, I grew curious and flew lower to investigate."

"What did you see?" Farin asks curiously.

"Orcs and other foul folk are working within the ruins. They appear to be preparing for war, building siege engines and stockpiling arms." Beleram answers gravely.

"Did you see any sign of the one who leads this force?" Andriel asks.

"I saw a tall man, heavily armored. The Goblins obeyed his commands. Who he is I cannot say, but he had an aura of menace, like one tainted by the Shadow."

"Agandaur! It must be." Andriel announces.

"Excuse me, but who is Agandaur?" Elladan asks. Eradan turns to face the elf watching him with intense eyes.

"Someone you don't want to meet," Eradan responds. "He is a servant of the Dark Lord. We must find him, and destroy him if we are able." He turns back to face Beleram who listens intently.

"I will assist you, but it will be perilous. The enemy has positioned war machines upon the inner wall. They limit my ability to fly freely."

"If we could reach the top of the wall, we might be able to destroy the machines." Silran says with Eradan nodding his head in her direction.

"Beyond those doors, you will find a passage and stairs leading up to the wall. I will take to the air and draw their fire. If we are fortunate, that will allow you to gain the top of the wall unobserved." Beleram finishes.

"Very well. Let's go." Eradan speaks. Beleram with a loud caw spreads his wings and takes to the sky while the group follows behind.

**A/N: This is ACGamer, I hope you enjoyed this chapter that BrownEyedGirl87 helped me with. Please review!**

**-ACGamer and BrownEyedGirl87**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing! :D**

**We're so happy you like it! :)**

**Please enjoy this chapter**

**Chap. 4 Fornost Part 2**

The company continued along the path towards the war machines. Eradan and Elrohir both push the doors open and the rest of the group enters with Farin and Elladan at the front. A battle long ago made the stone structure give out causing an edge to give out. It leads all the way down if something or someone fell. Farin carefully peers over the edge.

"Mind the edge; it's a long way down," Farin says. Elladan smirks and looks over the edge as well as keeping his eyes on the dwarf.

"Be careful, you wouldn't want to fall in," Elladan says jokingly and nudging Farin with his hand. The dwarf's eyes widened in shock, but he quickly caught himself and glared at Elladan who casually walked away next to Silran.

"Mind him Farin," Eradan says staring after Elladan. "They should be leaving soon."

"Better be!" Farin replies gruffly.

"Orcs!" Elladan shouts aloud. Everyone in the company raises their weapons and either fire arrows, slash, or block blows.

Eradan slices a head off of one orc as Miliel takes out one of her knives and throws at another orc who was about to strike Eradan. The knife finds its place in the orc's throat.

An orc grabs her from behind and she takes out another knife and cuts the orc's hand off before finishing him off. Before she can take out her bow and arrows, an orc that had its ax raised above her, fell with a thud at her feet. Elrohir stands behind the orc that fell in front of him.

His helmet covers most of his face and she couldn't meet his eyes properly because of the orcs catching her sight around them. So she nods her head thanks before she starts shooting orcs.

Andriel rips out her staff and whacks an orc with it throwing it against the wall before she stabs it. Silran and Farin fight off the last of them before all of them see the Great Eagle land on a patch of grass in between the rock forms of the old fortress.

Eradan jogs up to the eagle with the others behind him.

"The wall is clear! Well done!" Beleram starts. "I am free to fly unhindered. But there are more orcs in the city."

Farin groans under his breath at that.

"How much were there?" Silran asks.

"I cannot say. But I can say for you all to keep moving with stealth and leave the trail of slain enemies in your wake. Where are you headed towards now?" Beleram asks.

"The citadel," Andriel answers after she looked at Elladan.

"I will shadow your movements from above, in open ground I can strike against our foes. Call on me when the need is great," Beleram says before he caws and flies up into the sky.

"Well then, let's push on," Farin says.

()()

**_Time skip _**_Citadel…_

After fighting a ton of orcs and leaving them slain in their wake, they finally made it to the citadel at nightfall.

"_Mind them_ you said, _they should be gone soon_ you said," Farin grumbles quietly to Eradan.

"Calm down Farin. It is great that they are willing to help us, and have you not seen what we've been fighting? It's good to have more fighters like us," Eradan says. Farin is quiet after that; he now knows that the sons of Elrond are helping them a lot more than he thought.

Eradan, Miliel, and Elladan start firing arrows at orcs who are in the citadel shooting at them.

A few orcs run towards them, but are all wiped out fast by Andriel's staff.

"You're just like Mithrandir when you do that," Elrohir says with a grin.

"So I'm told," Andriel walks past him but sways her hips a little more as she goes to join Eradan.

Elrohir raises a brow in confusion watching her walk off differently. He noted earlier that he and his brother's longtime friend has been acting different around only him as of late, but being the fierce warrior he is and putting duty before anything else, he slashes orcs and thinks no more of it.

"There are more by the wall!" Eradan shouts firing arrows towards the orcs along the wall.

"They won't have the advantage for long," Farin says.

Eradan, Elladan, and Miliel continue firing arrows while Andriel, Farin, Silran, and Elrohir engage in sword combat with the orcs on the ground.

"The gate is opening!" Elladan shouts above the clashing of the swords.

Agandaur's servants came running out of the gate with either a long spear or a powerful staff of dark magic. There were only at most five of them so they were taken down easily with the help of Andriel and her staff.

They all walk inside the citadel and turn right to a staircase that leads up but back outside where orcs are firing from above with arrows.

Miliel and Elladan shoot the three orcs as they all keep running. Back inside, several more servants of Agandaur show up as orcs climb down the walls and they engage in more fighting.

After defeating them all, Miliel throws a knife at a rope which snaps making the gate open. They all go up the first set of steps as Miliel goes to grab her knife back before going up another set of stairs that lead to the biggest gate of the largest part of the citadel.

The group stops in front and looks at it.

"Agandaur may be within it," Eradan says looking up above.

"Then that is where we must go," Elrohir says as he takes a cautious step towards the gate. Stopping in front of the bars, his hand goes out to slip through the bar, but he is only thrown back by a wave of powerful magic and his helmet falls off.

Andriel reaches her hand down to help him up but he manages on his own.

"The gate is barred by a powerful magic ward," Elrohir says getting back onto his feet.

"Can you break the spell?" Eradan asks.

Elladan looks at the gate more before he answers, "Perhaps, but it will take time and concentration."

Orcs cry in the distant making them all turn to look out that way, "You'd best get started. We will guard while you work," Eradan says to the elf.

Miliel holds out Elrohir's helmet to him, "You will need it. It has been serving you well so far."

Elrohir takes it from her with a nod of his head, "So you do speak…"

"Miliel of Mirkwood. I just prefer being quiet," Miliel says as she quickly glanced over his facial features before he put his helmet back on and before she walked away to join Farin and the others on guard.

Elrohir has a more pronounced and squared jaw and chin than his brother whose jaw is more rounded and pronounced. Elrohir takes after his mother Celebrian with her light silver eyes as Elladan takes on a dark grey eye color like his father. But nevertheless, they are twins and they both resemble their father a lot.

Elladan and Elrohir set their hands onto the barred gate and start to try and break the spell.

()()

Silran, Farin, Andriel, Eradan, and Miliel do end up fighting orcs.

After killing the first batch of orcs, Eradan calls out, "They're bringing reinforcements!"

As the second batch of orcs comes out of hiding, Miliel says, "They are weak at the arms, knees, and neck."

The group kills them all faster than before by shooting arrows to the knee, stabbing and cutting off the arm, and slitting the throat.

"They're still coming! Don't they ever just go away?" Farin shouts angrily. He waves his ax around killing orcs with more force.

The orcs push them closer back to Elladan and Elrohir.

Andriel waves her staff letting out a wave of magic knocking down a lot of the orcs as Eradan and Miliel shoot them dead. Eradan takes out his sword one last time and kills the last of them with Farin.

A roar then erupts from the other side.

"A cave troll," Andriel says as the troll approaches them. But the troll is soon knocked down by Beleram.

Beleram sinks his talons into the troll and kills him.

()

The twins let out a deep breath and take their hands away from the gate.

"There! The ward has been removed," Elladan says.

"Come quickly! The gate has been opened!" Elrohir shouts to where the group is on the other side.

()

"Here we must separate for a time my friends, for I cannot follow you within those narrow halls," Beleram says to the group.

"Will you depart for your home?" Andriel asks.

"No, lady, it would be faithless of me to say farewell while friends' lives yet hang in the balance. I will await your return. It may be that I can prevent reinforcements from following you into the tower," Beleram answers.

"We'd best hurry; the elves are getting ahead of us!" Farin says making Miliel roll her eyes and Silran snicker.

"May fortune favor you all," Beleram says watching the group enter safely into the gate.

()()

"Elladan! Elrohir! Stay with us!" Eradan calls running down the hallways with the others following behind.

"Of course," Elladan says standing below a staircase with his brother. They all go up the staircase together and go down another hallway before they make it to another gate.

It opens, but Elladan and Elrohir silently step down the staircase that leads outside first. They stand on each side behind a column against the wall.

Elladan signals the group for them to come down silently now.

Eradan goes down the steps quickly and passes his companions.

"Eradan!" Silran hisses quietly and makes to follow him before Elladan pulls her back and tells her to be quiet.

Eradan hides behind another column to get a better view of the orcs in the center by a large door.

The doors open revealing a tall man covered in armor from head to toe. Agandaur.

"Tharzog! What is happening out there?" Agandaur shouts angrily.

"Invaders!" Tharzog says.

"How many?" Agandaur asks.

"Not many, but they freed the eagle," Tharzog answers.

"Fools! Now our presence here will be revealed. Is this the best your rabble can do?" Agandaur grumbles.

"They must be great warriors. Bloody-handed Elves or some of those filthy Tarks…" Tharzog protests.

"I don't care," Agandaur starts. "Find them and kill them. Call out your guards. Don't let them escape!"

And with that he turned back inside and the doors shut behind him.

Tharzog turns around to the other orcs, "Call my guard, and be quick about it!"

Eradan hears movement behind him and sees his companions run through a path behind him. Elrohir stops and motions Eradan to follow, and he does.

With Elladan and Elrohir ahead, they make it up the steps before Tharzog noticed them.

"Kill the intruders!" Tharzog yells.

The gate is closed just when Eradan and the group got to the steps. Tharzog blows a horn as orcs come running out at the sound with their weapons ready.

Elladan and Elrohir go to the gate and pull on it.

"Hold on! We'll help you!" Elladan says.

"No! We must not allow Agandaur time to escape. Go on! We will deal with his guards," Eradan says glancing at his companions who look worried but still have some fight in them and that same hope in their eyes from the beginning.

He looks at Silran the longest before he focuses on the orcs coming towards them. And with that they start fighting.

"The big one is Tharzog, a chieftain of the Orcs of Mount Gram!" Eradan shouts firing an arrow at Tharzog who jumps down from above.

"Chieftan, huh?" Farin says. "Good! I'm tired of dealing with lackeys."

Eradan keeps firing arrows at Tharzog while Farin swings his ax.

Silran, Miliel, and Andriel kill the other orcs while the two men fight the chieftain.

After what seemed like forever, all the orcs and the chieftain were finally killed.

"Quickly! We must get to Elladan and Elrohir! They may need our aid," Andriel says as they open the gate and go up the steps that lead to the top of the citadel tower.

()()

"Gah!" Elladan clashes swords with Agandaur, who found an opening and knocked Elladan to the ground. Elrohir jumped back to his feet fast and spun to avoid a blow, and clashed swords with Agandaur.

"You should have fled Middle Earth with the rest of your cowardly kin, while you still had the chance!" Agandaur taunts with a hiss.

"We flee from nothing," Elrohir growls, "least of all you, lackey of Sauron!" Lightning flashes in the dark sky behind him.

"Agh!" Agandaur uses all his anger and shoves Elrohir back onto the ground making him slide across it.

"Fools! I am the Right Hand of Sauron! I will see your precious Rivendell burning, and your mongrel father hauled before me in chains!" Agandaur roars stepping closer to Elrohir who's still on the ground.

An arrow flies past Agandaur missing him, but another that could've pierced him was fired, but was caught by Agandaur.

Elladan strings another arrow to his bow, "You will do nothing! Your plots end here!"

Agandaur turns to Elladan, "My work is only just beginning! Do you think you two alone can hope to stop me?"

"They are not alone!" Andriel calls with the rest of the group behind her.

"Don't look for your guards; they won't be coming," Eradan says.

"Fornost means nothing!" Agandaur says walking to the edge of the tower, "You haven't won anything here!"

The group's eyes widen as Agandaur steps off the edge of the tower. They go to the edge and look down only for Agandaur to fly up and away on a dragon-like creature.

"We cannot hope to follow him now," Farin says staring on.

"But I can!" Beleram calls flying above them and flies after Agandaur.

"No, Eradan he can't-" Miliel says staring after the Great Eagle with wide eyes. Silran puts her arm around her.

As Beleram chases Agandaur with lightning in the sky, Agandaur makes a blue orb in his hand and fires lightning at Beleram making him falter in his flight a bit.

"Sorcery of Sauron! This is no natural storm!" Beleram shouts before another lightning bolt strikes him making him falter again in the sky.

But he disappears in the clouds. Just when the group thought he'd be gone, he flew up and landed in front of them.

"It is no use, he has escaped us for now," Beleram says.

"Yes, but you cannot be blamed. It was bold of you to go after him alone," Elrohir says sparing a quick glance at Miliel who was fearing the worst before.

"Indeed. Though perhaps it was not the wisest course…" Elladan adds.

"He summoned a storm! How can a man wield such power?" Eradan asks.

"Sauron is a master of dark sorcery. He has taught these arts to mortals before. It may be that Agandaur learned at the hand of the Dark Lord himself," Elladan says in thought.

"It's worse than just Agandaur," Farin says. "There were Orcs down below that cast spells against us. I've faced more than my share of Orcs, but this is the first time one's ever used sorcery against me."

"This could mean Agandaur has passed his knowledge on to others. Even to the Orcs," Silran says.

"That would be a great evil, even for one such as he," Elrohir says.

"What was that beast he rode upon?" Eradan asks the twins thinking they may know.

Elladan shakes his head, "I cannot say, I have never seen nor heard of its like before today."

"Nor have I," Beleram says. "Perhaps the Dark Lord has bred these creatures as a challenge to my folk. I can only wonder how many of these beasts he has placed at Agandaur's command."

Eradan stares out into the storm, "Where could he be heading?"  
"It's difficult to say but it might be anywhere. The Ettenmoors, Wilderland, the far North, or may even return to Mordor," Elrohir answers.

"That seems unlikely, he made threats against the North," Miliel says.

"Yes you are correct. And I fear he has the means to carry out those threats," Elrohir exclaims.

"For my part, I would gladly join in the hunt for Agandaur, yet I have my duty to consider. I must return home to inform Lord Gwaihir of all that I have learned here," Beleram says.

"Your duty to your people must come first. Good luck to you Beleram," Eradan tells him.

"Yes farewell wherever you fare," Elladan says to the eagle.

"… til your sanctuary receives you at your journey's end," Elrohir adds.

"My thanks. Commend me to Elrond, your father, and farewell," Beleram says to the twins before taking off leaving the group and the twins in silence.

Elrohir was the first to break it, "As for us, I believe we have a duty to inform our allies of all we have learned."

"Then we three should return to the Ranger camp at Sarn Ford. Halbarad will be anxious for any news we can bring," Andriel says.

"Aye, the Shire could still be in danger. We might be needed there," Farin adds.

"Should you find Halbarad has no pressing need of your services, I would urge you to make your way to Imladris. We may have need of your strength and resourcefulness before long," Elrohir says.

"But what of Aragorn and the Hobbit he was seeking? The Black Riders may well be pursuing them. Shouldn't we try to help him?" Eradan asks.

"If Aragorn has found this Hobbit, it is certain they will both be bound for Imladris," Elladan answers.

"He is several days ahead of us now. We shall look for him as we go, but Aragorn is resourceful. I suspect he will arrive at Imladris before we do," Elrohir exclaims.

"Very well then, Sarn Ford is our destination. Farewell for now," Eradan says.

**A/N: This seemed like a good place to end it. Wow! This was a long chapter! We're going to try and make them long like this to speed things up some. We hope you enjoyed this one! Until next time :)**

**-BrownEyedGIirl87 and ACGamer**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Sarn Ford and Rivendell**

The fallen golden leaves brushed past the company's feet as the wind carried them away. The terrain was barren, but hills grew in number the farther they walked towards the camp of Sarn Ford. As they approached the camp, a small trail of smoke rose from a burnt out fire to the sky and a gray-haired ranger stood at a table studying a map.

"Halbarad!" Eradan shouts calling the ranger. Halbarad turns around and smiles at the company.

"Eradan! Good to see you again!" Halbarad responds. The company stops in front of Halbarad as he and Eradan begin a conversation.

"I have received word through the sons of Elrond and the Wandering Companies telling of your valor at Fornost. You are to be commended for your skill and daring," Halbarad says looking at everyone in the group.

"I think we managed to keep the enemy brushed back a bit. But how have things been here since we left to find Aragorn?" Farin asks joining in the conversation.

"All has been quiet. There was an alarm sounded at Buckland shortly after we parted company, but it seems to have amounted to nothing," Halbarad answers.

"We returned to offer you what help we may. How can we best be of service?" Eradan asks.

"Truthfully, I would be happy for the extra hands, but it is clear to me that you five have a greater destiny. You may be needed more urgently elsewhere," Halbarad replies.

"Then what would you have us do?" Silran asks.

"I advise you to make your way to Rivendell. Aragorn will be eager to hear the news of Agandaur and he may have other tasks for you to perform. For now, the enemy seems to have turned away from the Shire."

"Elrond's sons suggested much the same thing. All right then, I guess we're bound for Rivendell," Eradan says looking at the company.

"Now, you all look weary and hungered, your blades need some sharpening as well. You can head for Imladris in the morning," Halbarad says.

"No, Halbarad-"Eradan starts.

"I insist!" Halbarad exclaims laughing.

"We insist as well!" A new voice joins in. The company looks past Halbarad as two other rangers walk around the fire.

"Kilaran! Luin!" Silran exclaims running to Kilaran. They both embrace in a tight hug and then part as Silran hugged her other friend, Luin.

"You must stay Eradan!" Kilaran says. "We were just about to eat."

"What kind of food?" Farin asks interested.

"Meat of course!" Luin tells Farin.

"We must stay Eradan!" Farin urgently tells Eradan who chuckles and looks at Halbarad.

"Fine, but we're leaving in the morning," He says pointing at Farin.

"Whatever, let's eat!" Farin announces.

_At Night…_

Everyone at the camp ate with the company that night. Eradan and Silran watch their fellow rangers all drink ale from their mugs. Some became drunk in time, like Luin, whose laughter echoes throughout the camp. Andriel and Miliel sit next to the crackling fire while Farin remains missing from the feast. He is actually walking over to Silanna who is preparing the chicken legs all nicely placed on a platter.

"Where's the beef?" Farin asks. Silanna turns around and grins at the dwarf.

"The chicken isn't ready to be served yet," Silanna says walking over to a table to grab a spice. Farin looks at the platter and thought, '_Beef is chicken isn't it? Close enough.'_ he grabbed the platter and scurries out of the tent. When Silanna turns around she groans and walks out the tent looking for the dwarf while a drunken Luin approaches Miliel.

"You are gorgeous for a woman," Luin says slurring 'woman'. Andriel glances at Luin.

"She's not a mortal, she's an elf like me," Andriel explains to him. Luin pushes some hair behind her ear and brushed the tip of her ear. Miliel gasps.

"Well, you are a gorgeous elleth," he says slurring the 'th'.

Andriel looks at Luin and frowns. "You need to leave and sober up, Luin," she says pushing his hand away from her face and ear and places a protective hand across Miliel. Luin takes another sip from his mug and pushes Andriel's hand down.

"What does she say?" Luin asks. "She may not want me to leave." He waits for Miliel to answer but she only glares at Luin.

"She doesn't speak," Andriel tells Luin. He only smirks as he looks her up and down.

"That's good; we can get straight to it then," He says moving to Miliel's neck. Miliel raises her hand and slaps him across his face, repulsed. He looks at Miliel and Andriel leave as he feels ashamed. Andriel looks at Miliel.

"Let's go ahead and rest for the trip tomorrow before that happens again," she says. Miliel nods her head in agreement as they walk to their tent leaving the feast.

"By the way, I do speak," Miliel says to Andriel who chuckles.

"I know you do," Andriel smiles at her friend.

Silran watched the two elves leave as someone runs into her. She looks down and sees Farin holding a tray of chicken legs. His beard has fragments of meat in it.

"Farin what are you doing?" Eradan asks.

"Eating. You want some?" He offers both Silran and Eradan.

"I'm good, thank you," Eradan says.

"I already ate," Silran replies. Farin shrugs and walks off amongst the crowd of rangers, and the tray gets picked up by a man who takes a leg and passes it around. The tray goes from man to man while Farin struggles to grab at it.

"Ugh, fine! I've had enough anyways," Farin grumbles as he leaves the crowd and heads to his bed leaving Silran and Eradan with the rangers.

"Have you seen Hador?" Eradan asks Silran. "He has a sword that peaks my interest."

"He's over there with Halbarad," Silran points at the two passed out men.

"I'll ask him in the morning then," Eradan says putting his mug down.

"I think that's the wise thing to do," Silran says in agreement. She walks to the group's tent where she sees everyone in their beds sleeping soundly.

"What a night this has been," Eradan states walking up behind Silran. She turns around and runs into his chest, Silran looks up and their faces are inches apart. Eradan hesitantly raises his hand to her cheek but puts it on her shoulder instead.

"Goodnight Silran," He only says and settles on his bed before closing his eyes leaving Silran still standing.

"Goodnight, Eradan." Silran replies and goes to her bed. She gets under the covers and looks one last time at her friend before falling into a deep, steady sleep.

_At Morning…_

"We have supplies ready for you, but I'm sorry we don't have any horses available right now," Halbarad says watching the company strapping their weapons on their belts and packing up.

"Its fine, we are used to walking anyways," Eradan says speaking for the group to Halbarad.

"That's good to hear, and Eradan," Halbarad says turning around where Luin presents a sword to him. "Here's that sword you spoke to me about." He picks it up and hands it to Eradan who takes it with careful hands.

"This blade is skillfully made by ranger hands. May it serve you well," Halbarad says to him. He gives Halbarad a small hug before Silran walks up from behind him and hugs him as well. Luin walks over to Miliel with his hands clenched behind his back.

"I am sorry for my inappropriate behavior last night, my lady," Luin says to her apologetically. Miliel stops putting knives into their place in her clothes and looks at him.

"You are forgiven," she says as Luin calms down from being nervous about what she would say.

"I-I am?" he stutters. "But it was wrong and I made you uncomfortable—a real ranger and a real man, also real ellon should never do what I did-"he stumbles on his words some.

"You are right. And I am one who forgives and forgets easily. At least I try to forget, but nevertheless I forgive. I thank you for coming to apologize and you were drunk and you never meant to make me uncomfortable," Miliel says finishing putting her knives on her. "How about we start over and forget that never happened?"

Luin smiles as Andriel comes up next to Miliel, "Yes. I hope you travel safely and stay safe. I wish you and your company the best."

"I wish the same for you and everyone else, until then," Miliel says with a smile before she leaves to go stand next to Farin who is ready.

Soon after she joined Farin, the others were ready as well, and they started walking.

_Rivendell…_

After travelling swift and through the night for two days, they made it to Rivendell on the third day in the afternoon. Their shadows follow them tiredly as they walk across the narrow path that leads to the entrance.

The sun still shines on the beautiful Rivendell despite some dark clouds forming in the distance, as if a storm is on its way.

When they came through the entrance passing the two statue guards, they went right and started walking on a path that winded to steps. The waterfall on either side fell quietly down to the bottom until it crashed with the water below. Approaching the top of the steps, they were greeted by no other than Lord Elrond himself, who looked surprised and relieved to see them.

Lord Elrond smiles as they go up to him. Green leaves and the sound of elves singing float in the steady wind.

"I wasn't expecting you to return so soon even though you've been gone for some time. We grew concerned for you. Yet you have returned safely," Elrond says folding his hands behind him.

"We've met your sons during the journey to find Agandaur who have insisted we should come to Imladris. After going separate ways to share news to our allies, we travelled to Sarn Ford before here," Eradan explains.

"And have you found Agandaur?" Elrond asks with a furrowed brow.

"We have come across him in Fornost, but he soon escaped and we have some ideas where he could've went, but he could've went anywhere," Andriel answers.

"We can talk more of this in the morning. I can lead you to your chambers to clean up. As much as you'd want to rest I know someone is eager and anxious to see you," Elrond smiles with a shine in his eyes as he leads them up more steps and through hallways.

"The Fellowship! Are they still here?" Farin asks trying to keep up with the long strides of Elrond.

"Indeed they are Master Dwarf. They shall depart in two days," Elrond answers. "You will get the chance to meet them at dinner tonight."

The company takes in the peace of Rivendell, and for once they can somewhat ease their worries.

()()

The company bathed and changed into fresh clothes while their travelling clothes were tended to. Eradan changed into a tunic and breeches as Farin did the same, but only wore his travelling coat over it. He insisted he didn't want it washed. As for the ladies of the group, they changed into dresses.

Dinner in the feast hall was loud with the talking of men, elves, hobbits, and dwarves.

The group found a familiar face amongst the crowd who already spotted them. A man with scruffy, shoulder length dark hair came up to them with a wide smile making his blue eyes shine.

"Aragorn!" the company choruses together with smiles seeing their friend.

"I see you have all made it safely, it is great seeing you again," He says not losing his smile as him and Eradan pat shoulders. He repeats the same gesture to each member of the group.

"It's always great seeing us again," Silran says making them all laugh. "Now what is this about you joining the Fellowship?"

"I will explain as we sit down and enjoy some food. I am also eager to hear of what news you have of Agandaur," Aragorn says hushed.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait till tomorrow morning, we will be speaking with Lord Elrond. Perhaps you can come too. We'd rather not talk of such darkness tonight," Andriel explains.

Aragorn nods, "Then we will not discuss now."

"Where's Farin?" Silran asks as they sit down. Just as she asked, she heard dwarves shouting behind them who were busy drinking and laughing. And Farin is one of them.

They all laugh as he tried out drinking a dwarf named Gimli, but he ended up choking at the first swig of wine.

"I wasn't ready!" Farin defends loudly making elves smirk. "I wasn't expecting this strong wine!"

….

A couple of minutes later the feast is served with plates reflecting the lighting of the numerous candles across the room. Some of the food prepared had steam coming off spreading its smell while other foods were cool and crisp with water droplets still on them from their washing. Silver goblets eagerly waited to be filled with whatever liquid to satiate the thirst of their individual. Meanwhile, Eradan and Silran are outside feeling the autumn breeze blow.

He sighs as he leans against the paling looking out at the pale moon as Silran stands nearby doing the same.

"We have a long journey ahead," Eradan says starting up a conversation.

"Nothing any different we've done before," she says now becoming lost in thought. "Do you think we'll survive?"

His head turns to her, hardly believing what she just asked, "Of course we will, there's a reason we've lived after all those other dangerous quests, and when this quest is over we'll continue to live." Silran smiles at her friend who smiles back.

"I just have a feeling everything is going to be different and I'm not sure that if it is good or bad." Silran says taking a golden leaf that fell next to her.

"Different can mean anything; it's the things we do that make the difference good or bad." He says as she lets the leaf in her hand be carried by the wind like a bird flying for the first time.

"Pardon me for interrupting,"

They both turned around and saw one of Elrond's sons standing behind them.

"We just finished talking," Silran says grinning at Elladan.

"Your friends are asking for you. It seems your dwarfish friend, Farin, has gotten quite drunk." Elladan continues looking back inside, much to his own amusement, to see the dwarf dancing on a table causing the elvish servers to hurriedly pull away the food around his area. Eradan sighs and walks in with Silran following until she stops in front of Elladan.

"Thank you for telling us. Knowing Farin drunk he might've started a fight with a candleholder," Silran laughs as Elladan bows playfully with a smile.

"You're welcome; it is an honor to preserve the peace," he says with them both laughing while Eradan watches the pair and a light smile crosses his face seeing and hearing Silran laugh in these strange times.

**A/N: We are so sorry for the delay. School, and life, has been kicking our butts with homework and lots of other events have occurred. It's Christmas Break for us now so we hope to update more. Merry Christmas! We hope you liked it!**

**-ACGamer and BrownEyedGirl87**


End file.
